Primeiros Passos
by Arine-san
Summary: Spin-Off de "Mudanças na Vida". Nessa Fanfic conto a história de como Rin e Sesshoumaru acabaram juntos e, por fim, acabaram se casando. Capítulo 4 on!
1. Chapter 1

**Porque Sou uma Garota**

 **Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum**

 **(Não consigo entender o coração dos homens)**

 **Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande**

 **(Eles dizem que te querem e então nos abandonam)**

 **Ironjog choumirago noneun thugbyorhadaneun**

 **(Está é a primeira vez, você é especial)**

 **Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso**

 **(Acreditar nessas palavras era a minha felicidade)**

Aquele fora um dia infernal. Como sempre, seu pai sumira com alguma mulher e o deixara para resolver os problemas da empresa.

Sesshoumaru saiu de sua sala e foi para o estacionamento. Estava muito cansado e se distraiu ao retirar seu carro da garagem, quase atropelando uma jovem que estava parada no caminho, no meio da chuva. Freou o carro bem a tempo. Ele saiu do carro com raiva. Já acontecera de tudo naquele dia, e agora tinha uma humana de olhar perdido atrapalhando seu caminho.

\- Ei, garota. – Ele chamou ao se aproximar dela segurando um guarda chuva. – Será que você não notou que está parada bem na frente da garagem desse prédio? Se não sair daí, vai acabar sendo atropelada. – A jovem o encarou e ele pôde notar que, apesar da chuva, que a deixara encharcada, seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. – Vamos. É melhor sair daqui. – Ele segurou o braço dela e afastou-a da entrada da garagem. – Você não acha que é melhor ir pra casa e trocar essas roupas? Você está encharcada. – Ela não lhe respondeu. Apenas baixou a cabeça, como se não pudesse tomar nenhuma decisão no momento. Sesshoumaru suspirou. Era só o que faltava. Ela devia ser louca. – Olha, não tenho tempo pra isso. Posso deixar esse guarda chuva com você e lhe arrumar algum dinheiro para que possa ir pra casa, mas você tem que reagir. – Nesse momento a jovem ergueu os olhos para ele e parecia furiosa.

 **Marur haji guresso naega shirhojyoda go**

 **(Você devia ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim)**

 **Nunchiga obneun nan nur bochegiman hesso**

 **(Mas não percebi isso e tentei ficar contigo)**

 **Norur yoghamyeonsodo manhi guriurgoya**

 **(Embora fique te desejando mal, ainda sentirei sua falta)**

 **Sarangi jonbuin naneun yojainika**

 **(Amor é tudo, porque sou uma garota)**

\- Vocês acham que tudo se resolve com dinheiro, não é? – O youkai, que não esperava essa reação, ficou surpreso.

\- Vocês quem? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

\- Vocês. Homens. – Ela explicou revoltada. – Fazem tudo o que querem e depois acham que um pouco de dinheiro vai resolver tudo. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. Odiava quando as pessoas generalizavam as coisas.

\- Olha aqui, garota. Eu nem sequer te conheço e não sou obrigado a aturar suas loucuras. Eu te tirei da frente da garagem e estou te dando esse guarda chuva, se você não precisa de nenhum dinheiro, então passar bem. – Ele colocou o guarda chuva na mão dela e começou a se afastar. Havia dado dois passos, quando ouviu a jovem cair no choro novamente, mas, dessa vez, com mais desespero.

\- Desculpe. – Ela pediu baixinho, mas com sua audição de youkai ele pôde ouvir perfeitamente. – Não é culpa sua. Eu só... – Não conseguira terminar de falar, pois sempre que tentava, voltava a chorar. Sesshoumaru era um cara frio, mas não gostava de ver mulheres chorando.

\- Ei. – Ele chamou voltando a se aproximar. – Não chore. Tente respirar fundo. – A jovem começou a fazer isso, e aos poucos conseguiu se acalmar. – Qual é o seu nome? – Ele perguntou quando viu que ela já poderia responder sem chorar.

\- Rin. – Ela respondeu, tentando limpar o rosto. – Me desculpe por gritar com você. – Pediu. – Eu estava um pouco descontrolada. Sinto muito mesmo.

 **Modungor swibge da jumyeon gumbang shirhjungneneunge**

 **(Se você cede a um cara facilmente ele ficará entediado)**

 **Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anhá**

 **(Não acho que isso seja errado)**

 **Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman**

 **(Mesmo decidida a nunca mais ser enganada)**

 **Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya**

 **(Uma garota se desmorona diante do amor)**

\- Tudo bem. – O youkai já não estava mais tão zangado também. – Olha, não quero ser rude, mas preciso tirar meu carro da passagem. Você não precisa mesmo de nenhum dinheiro? Posso te dar uma carona, se quiser. – Ele não sabia de onde aquelas palavras haviam vindo. Não sabia por que deveria se importar tanto com o que aconteceria àquela garota, mas se importava.

\- Eu... – Rin começou a dizer que estava bem e que não precisava de nada, mas estava se sentindo tão mal com tudo que lhe acontecera, que não queria ficar sozinha. – Não vou te atrapalhar se me der carona? – Isso era algo que ela nunca fizera. Aceitar carona de um estranho. Mas era isso que sentia vontade de fazer. Ele fora tão gentil com ela.

\- Não. Está tudo bem. – Agora que havia oferecido a carona, não poderia fugir daquela humana. – Vamos. Antes que alguém mais queira sair da garagem e reclame comigo por atrapalhar o caminho. – Eles seguiram para o carro e ele abriu a porta do carona para ela. Logo depois estava atrás do volante. – Para onde devo te levar?

\- Vamos tomar um chocolate quente? – Rin perguntou repentinamente. Sesshoumaru a encarou em dúvida. Aquela garota era doida? Estava molhando todo o seu carro, gritara com ele, atrapalhara seu caminho, e agora o convidava para beber um chocolate quente? – Eu pago. – Ela falou tentando sorrir. O youkai podia ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e que ela estava tentando se segurar para não voltara chorar.

\- Ok. – Ele concordou, guiando o carro para uma cafeteria, que sabia ser boa.

* * *

 **Marur haji guresso naega shirhojyoda go**

 **(Você devia ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim)**

 **Nunchiga obneun nan nur bochegiman hesso**

 **(Mas não percebi isso e tentei ficar contigo)**

 **Norur yoghamyeonsodo manhi guriurgoya**

 **(Embora fique te desejando mal, ainda sentirei sua falta)**

 **Sarangi jonbuin naneun yojainika**

 **(Amor é tudo, porque sou uma garota)**

Eles estavam sentados na cafeteria, com seus chocolates quentes e alguns donuts que Rin insistira em pedir.

\- Então... Por que você estava parada na chuva daquele jeito? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru bebendo um gole de seu chocolate. Já que estavam ali, precisavam preencher o silencio.

\- Eu... – Rin hesitava e o youkai percebeu como estava sendo intrometido.

\- Desculpe. – Pediu ele baixando sua xícara. – Não precisa responder se não quiser. Não é da minha conta.

\- Meu namorado estava me traindo com minha melhor amiga. – Ela falou de uma vez, com um pequeno sorriso triste. – Eu acabei de pegá-los saindo de uma lanchonete juntos de mãos dadas. – Sesshoumaru não sabia o que dizer. O que as pessoas falavam nesse tipo de situação? – E sabe o que é o pior de tudo? – Parecia que depois que começara a falar, ela não tinha planos de parar. – Ele teve a cara de pau de perguntar se eu queria algum dinheiro pra lanchar, por causa do incômodo que me causara. Quando não respondi, eles foram embora e me deixaram ali, na chuva.

\- Ele é um idiota. Os dois são. – Concluiu Sesshoumaru. Pelo menos isso ele podia dizer sem sombras de dúvidas. Rin começou a rir descontroladamente. Ele achou que ela estava à beira da histeria, mas era melhor que ela risse do que começar a chorar novamente.

\- Com isso podemos concordar. – Ela confirmou ainda rindo. – Sabe... Eu nem sei o seu nome.

\- É Sesshoumaru. – Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Até que aquela ida à cafeteria fora melhor do que ir direto para casa pra ficar sozinho. Aquela humana era engraçada. Acabara de passar por uma situação ruim e já estava rindo e brincando com aquilo.

* * *

 **[narration] onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago**

 **([Narração] Hoje nós terminamos)**

 **Noboda johun sarammannagir barandago**

 **(Você me disse pra conhecer alguém melhor)**

 **Nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego**

 **(Você é igual a todos os outros caras)**

 **Sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho**

 **(O que aconteceu quando você dizia que me amava?)**

 **Naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge**

 **(Honestamente, não quero que você seja feliz)**

 **Guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge**

 **(E se você encontrar alguém melhor que eu?)**

 **Nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde**

 **(Estou com tanta dor)**

 **Ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde**

 **(Porque ainda estou amando você)**

Depois que terminaram o chocolate, Sesshoumaru lhe deu uma carona para casa.

\- Muito obrigada mesmo. – Disse Rin antes de sair de casa. – E novamente, me desculpe pela minha atitude.

\- Está tudo bem. – Ele disse. – Você está passando por um momento difícil. – A jovem sorriu pra ele. Sesshoumaru não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Nunca fora um cara compreensivo, e agora estava consolando aquela jovem.

\- Obrigada. – Ela falou antes de sair do carro. Sabia que provavelmente nunca mais o veria e ficava um pouco triste com isso, Sesshoumaru parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Depois que abriu o portão, se virou e acenou para ele ante de entrar em casa. O youkai fez um movimento com a mão antes de partir.

Quando entrou em casa, Rin foi direto pro chuveiro. Precisava se limpar de tudo que lhe acontecera naquele dia. Enquanto a água caia sobre sua cabeça, começou a chorar novamente. Não podia entender como ele tivera coragem de fazer aquilo com ela. Podia ao menos ter terminado de uma maneira mais gentil.

Depois de algum tempo se acalmou. Era melhor assim, pelo menos não fora enganada por mais tempo. Se não tivesse encontrado os dois saindo da lanchonete, quem sabe quanto tempo mais seria enganada. Saiu do banho.

Graças a isso tudo também conhecera Sesshoumaru. Talvez não o visse mais, mas ele a fizera notar que nem todos os homens eram imbecis. Vestiu-se e deitou. Só queria dormir.

Sabia que pela manhã as coisas não pareceriam tão ruins, mas naquele momento, seu coração ainda doía, e nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono para ajudar a melhorar isso.

 **Sarangur wihesoramyeon modun da har su ineun**

 **(Não se aproveite dos meus desejos,)**

 **Yojaui chaghan bonneungur iyong hajineun marajwo**

 **(Capaz de fazer tudo por amor, não se aproveite dos instintos de uma garota)**

 **Hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo saneunge**

 **(Não sabia que nascer como uma garota)**

 **Irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso**

 **(E ser amada, era tão difícil)**

 **[Because I'm a Girl – Kiss(Korea)]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Um Toque de Chuva**

 **Kokoro no naka hitoshizuku**

 **(Dentro do meu coração, uma única gota)  
Yasashii ame ochite yuku no**

 **(de chuva suave, está caindo)  
Isogasenaide yukkuri to**

 **(Não se apresse, apenas aguarde, tranquilamente,)  
Afureru no wo matte**

 **(Que ele transborde)**

Sesshoumaru acordara cedo para ir trabalhar. Seu pai ainda não aparecera em casa e naquele dia ocorreria uma importante reunião na empresa. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de se atrasar. Ao entrar no carro o youkai notou que havia um caderno caído no chão do lugar que pertencia aos passageiros. Pegou o caderno e o abriu. Na contracapa estavam escritos os dados da dona do caderno. Obviamente o caderno era da jovem que ele ajudara no dia anterior. Soltou um suspiro. Agora essa. Ainda teria que levar o caderno para aquela humana.

Por um momento pensou em jogar o caderno no banco de trás e esquecer o assunto, mas o que ela escrevera no caderno, obviamente, eram suas anotações de aula, e deviam ser importantes. Pelo que ela escrevera no caderno sobre seu horário, teria aulas até à tarde. Ele tentaria levá-lo para ela na hora do almoço.

* * *

 **Shiranasugiru koto ya**

 **(Há coisas sobre as quais não sei nada)  
Shirisugiru koto**

 **(E coisas que sei muito bem)  
Itsudemo Unbalance ukubyou data**

 **(Sempre fui desequilibrada e tímida)**

Rin acordara um pouco melhor no dia seguinte e estava bem até chegar à faculdade, mas ao colocar os pés na instituição, pôde notar que ela, seu ex-namorado e sua ex-melhor amiga eram o centro das atenções. Aquela situação era incrivelmente constrangedora e, embora nada disso, fosse culpa dela, as pessoas pareciam lhe olhar com zombaria ou com pena. Seria realmente um longo dia. Ela respirou fundo e depois de pegar suas coisas em seu armário, seguiu para a sala de aula. Não sabia como, mas enfrentaria tudo aquilo de cabeça erguida.

* * *

 **Anata ga iru sore dake de**

 **(Porque você está aqui)  
Yasashii ame ochite yuku no**

 **(Uma chuva suave está caindo)  
Hitori ja nai to omoetara**

 **(Quando você perceber que não está sozinho)  
Hito wa tsuyoku nareru**

 **(Vai poder se tornar forte)**

Quando chegou à empresa, Sesshoumaru encontrou seu pai com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, sentado em sua sala.

\- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou o youkai encarando seu pai com desdém.

\- Pensei que tivéssemos uma reunião de negócios hoje. – Respondeu o pai com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- E você planeja aparecer na reunião com a mesma roupa que usou ontem? – Sesshoumaru sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e colocou sua maleta no chão. – Não tem vergonha de se apresentar dessa maneira na frente dos funcionários da empresa?

\- De que maneira? – Indagou cinicamente Inutaisho. – Sou o dono da empresa. Posso me apresentar da maneira que quiser. – Sesshoumaru encarava-o com nojo.

\- Se é a imagem de um mendigo bêbado que pretende passar hoje, está conseguindo. Com certeza vão fechar o negócio com nossa empresa assim que o virem. – Respondeu o youkai se levantando. – Se você está aqui, posso me retirar. Você que se vire com os acionistas. Estou cansado de ter que ficar te acobertando. – Ele pegou sua maleta e se dirigiu para a porta.

\- Onde você está indo? – Perguntou Inutaisho genuinamente assustado. Antes de sair, seu filho se virou para encará-lo.

\- Como você acabou de dizer, papai, você é dono dessa empresa. Felizmente, para mim, não é meu dono. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta para sair. – Aproveite a reunião. – E assim ele partiu, deixando seu pai sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

 **Hikari wo sagashiteru**

 **(Estou procurando pela luz)  
Dareka no tame ni**

 **(Pelo bem de alguém)  
Ima no watashi demo dekiru nanika wo…**

 **(Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer...)**

Era uma situação horrível ter que ficar na mesma sala que eles e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. A impressão que Rin tinha era de que todos falavam e olhavam para ela, por isso tentava ficar o mais quieta possível. Nem tivera coragem de pedir uma folha emprestada a um de seus colegas de classe, mesmo tendo esquecido seu caderno em algum lugar. Provavelmente o perdera no dia anterior... Ou talvez estivesse no carro de Sesshoumaru. De qualquer forma, teria que ficar sem seu caderno, a menos que tivesse coragem de ir à empresa do youkai para verificar se estava com ele. Mas depois da forma como agira no dia anterior, gritando com ele sem motivo e depois voltando ao normal, sabia que não teria coragem de fazer isso.

A aula estava quase acabando quando alguém bateu na porta da sala. A professora foi verificar quem era.

\- Pois não? – Disse a professora.

\- Boa tarde. – Rin sentiu seu coração dar um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz. E sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando seus olhos fixaram-se nos dele. – Meu nome é Sesshoumaru e gostaria de falar com a Rin. – A sala toda olhou para ela e depois voltou a olhar para ele. Sesshoumaru usava um terno azul marinho feito sob medida. Sua gravata era num tom de dourado, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos e seu cabelo estava preso numa espécie de coque que deixava uma boa parte dele solto. Todos podiam notar que ele era um youkai.

\- É claro. – Rin se levantou ainda envergonhada e juntou suas coisas. Mas o fato de ter um youkai lindo querendo falar com ela, mesmo que, provavelmente, fosse para lhe entregar seu caderno, levantara seu ânimo. Até sua ex-amiga estava babando por ele. – Oi. – Os dois andaram alguns metros para se afastar da sala de aula.

\- Oi. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru lhe estendendo o caderno. – Você esqueceu isso no carro ontem à noite.

\- Muito obrigada, Sesshoumaru. – Disse Rin pegando o objeto. – Só quando a aula começou, fui perceber que havia perdido meu caderno. Obrigada por sair de seu caminho para entregá-lo. – O sorriso dela era cativante, mesmo que estivesse envergonhada.

\- Não foi nada. – O youkai não sabia por que, mas sentia-se bastante a vontade com aquela jovem. Mesmo ela sendo humana. Eles ouviram o sinal tocar anunciando a próxima aula. – Bom, acho melhor ir andando. Não quero atrasá-la para sua aula. – O sorriso dela murchou um pouco. Não queria voltar para aquela sala e ficar com aquelas pessoas. Gostara de conversar com o youkai no dia anterior e gostaria de poder fazer isso de novo.

\- Na verdade, não estou muito bem para assistir as aulas de hoje. – Ela falou um pouco desanimada. – Mas tenha um bom dia no trabalho. – A jovem tentou sorrir novamente, mas não foi muito feliz na tentativa.

\- Também não estou a fim de trabalhar hoje. – Sesshoumaru disse repentinamente, surpreendendo-a. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de homem que faltava ao trabalho. Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Provavelmente acontecera algo, pois o olhar dele parecia um pouco distante. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dela.

* * *

 **Hon no isshun demo ichibyou demo**

 **(Mesmo que por apenas um breve momento)  
Dareka wo egao ni shitai**

 **(Quero fazer alguém sorrir)  
Atsumeta yasashisa**

 **(Com toda a gentileza que guardei)  
Mirai no aozora kaeshitai a touch of rain**

 **(Quero devolver um toque de chuva para o céu azul do futuro)**

\- Talvez possamos dar uma volta pela cidade. Ir a algum ponto turístico, ou algo assim. – O youkai ficou olhando para ela, pensando se aquilo seria uma boa ideia. Não estava acostumado a esse tipo de programa, com uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Ainda mais com uma jovem humana. Ela pareceu notar que ele não estava à vontade com o convite. – Está tudo bem. Não precisa aceitar se não quiser. Sei que você nem me conhece direito e...

\- Eu topo. – Disse o youkai, por fim. O que poderia acontecer demais? Eles só iriam a algum lugar juntos e depois seguiriam seus caminhos. – Aonde quer ir? – Sesshoumaru começou a andar para a saída e ela seguia a seu lado. Ele continuava com a mesma expressão desde que chegara. Parecia não sorrir muito.

\- Não sei. Na verdade não sou de Tóquio. Me mudei pra cá por causa dos estudos, mas não conheço muitos lugares.

\- Já foi ao Parque Yoyogi? É um ponto turístico bastante famoso. Têm algumas áreas para piqueniques, muitas árvores... – Ele parou de falar quando chegaram ao carro e ele abriu a porta do carona para ela.

\- Nunca fui. Podemos ir lá! Adoro a natureza... E podemos aproveitar e almoçar por lá. – Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça antes que ela entrasse no carro. Com certeza se seu irmão o visse agora, indo a um parque com uma humana, ele não ouviria o fim de sua implicância. Mesmo que aquilo não significasse nada.

* * *

 **Kioku no naka itsu date**

 **(Em minhas memórias, uma chuva suave)  
Yasashii ame futteita no**

 **(Sempre esteve caindo)  
Minna ga kureta nukumori ga**

 **(O calor que todos me deram)  
Toumei na kabe tokashi**

 **(Derreteu uma parede invisível)**

\- Esse lugar é lindo. – Disse a jovem contente, andando a frente dele, deslumbrada. – Você costuma vir muito a esse parque?

\- Ultimamente não. Quando eu era criança, minha mãe gostava de passar as tardes aqui, observando as flores. – Sesshoumaru explicou num dar de ombros. Ele andava com as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Deixara a parte de cima de seu terno e a gravata no carro; e arregaçara as mangas da camisa, além de abrir os dois botões superiores. O dia estava muito bonito, além de fazer calor. Rin usava short jeans e uma camiseta rosa, calçava tênis.

\- Como ela é? – Rin perguntou, voltando a caminhar ao lado dele. – Sua mãe... – Por um momento o youkai pensou em dar uma resposta curta, indicando que não gostava de perguntas pessoais, mas já que estava ali com a jovem e não pretendia vê-la de novo, não parecia haver perigo em respondê-la.

\- Minha mãe é rígida, organizada. Não gosta que façam bagunça em casa. – A jovem pensava que essa devia ser a explicação para Sesshoumaru ser tão sério. Ele crescera numa casa onde não podia fazer quase nada, portanto era óbvio que quando crescesse seria tão sério.

\- Mas você tem irmãos? Vocês brincavam muito quando eram pequenos?

\- Tenho um meio-irmão. Não nos damos muito bem. Além do fato de que quando ele nasceu eu já tinha uns dez anos, minha mãe não gostou muito do fato de ser trocada por outra, e, por isso, me afastou do meu pai e de meu irmão. – A situação só se agravava, na opinião de Rin. De repente se ele tivesse crescido perto de seu irmão, poderiam ser amigos hoje em dia.

\- Mas você não acha que agora que já estão mais velhos... Bom, de repente, poderiam ser amigos. – Ela não podia entender como dois irmãos poderiam não ser amigos. Se ela tivesse irmãos seriam amigos pra sempre. Achava a família algo muito importante.

\- Não vejo sentido nisso, humana. – Rin achou melhor não insistir naquele momento. Não se conheciam há muito tempo e o youkai podia considerar aquilo muito invasivo.

\- Que pena... – Eles continuaram caminhando pelo parque em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Estou com fome. – Ela disse por fim. – Onde podemos comer?

\- Depende do que você quer comer. – Ao longe Rin viu um carrinho de cachorro quente e sorriu.

\- Cachorro quente! Vamos comer isso, por favor. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e a jovem sorriu animada. Ela segurou a mão dele e saiu correndo em direção ao carrinho. Sesshoumaru a acompanhou, pois se não fizesse isso, acabaria derrubando-a, mas achava aquela garota completamente louca. Parecia uma criança correndo atrás de um carrinho de cachorro quente. – Dois cachorros quentes, por favor. – A jovem pediu quando pararam ao lado do carrinho. Estava ofegante, mas sorrindo feliz. Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender o que se passava na mente dela. Parecia feliz na maior parte do tempo, mesmo que não houvesse motivo para isso. Ele notou que ela colocava a mão no bolso para pegar o dinheiro para pagar pelos lanches.

\- Eu pago. – O youkai disse enquanto abria a carteira. Não ia deixar que uma estudante pagasse suas contas.

\- Ok. – Respondeu Rin, abrindo outro sorriso. Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça inconscientemente. "Que garota estranha", ele pensou.

* * *

 **Bukibyousa tsukurou**

 **(A única coisa que eu poderia fazer)  
Koto sae dekizu**

 **(Era esconder meu embaraço)  
Kokoro kakusu you utsumuiteita ano hi…**

 **(Naquele dia eu estava escondendo meu coração e parecendo triste...)**

\- Adoro dias assim. Não está muito quente, mas não está frio também. – A jovem disse sorrindo quando sentaram numa mesa para comer. – Mas... – O sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco. – Adoro os dias de chuva. Tem alguma coisa na chuva que parece limpar tudo. Não sei explicar, mas a chuva me deixa feliz. A maioria das pessoas não gosta, mas, exceto ontem, sempre que chove, me sinto bem. – Ela mordeu seu cachorro quente, envergonhada. Sesshoumaru olhava fixamente para ela. Será que estava falando sem parar de novo? Provavelmente ele estava se lembrando de como ela agira como uma louca no dia anterior.

\- Também gosto da chuva. – Ele disse simplesmente, antes de comer. O que ela dissera era exatamente o que ele pensava. Os dias chuvosos sempre eram os melhores em sua opinião. Era estranho ter algo em comum com aquela humana maluca.

* * *

 **Sasayaka demo chiisakutemo**

 **(Mesmo que seja em quantidade insuficiente, apenas um pouco)  
Dareka no kibou ni naretara**

 **(Eu quero dar esperança a alguém)  
Inori yo todoite**

 **(Orações, por favor, alcancem alguém)**

\- Muito obrigada por sair comigo hoje, Sesshoumaru. – Disse Rin quando ele parou o carro em frente à sua casa. – Foi um dia ótimo.

\- Não precisa agradecer. Fomos juntos. Não foi um favor que fiz. – Ele respondeu encarando-a sério, como sempre.

\- Tem razão. – Ela falou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não atingia os olhos. Não estava completamente feliz. – Acho que não vamos nos ver novamente, não é? – O youkai continuou em silêncio. Não sabia que resposta dar à jovem. Não eram amigos. Apesar de ter apreciado o dia, não sabia se gostaria de continuar a se encontrar com aquela humana. – Bom, de qualquer forma, vou lhe dar meu telefone. Talvez, se você quiser dar outro passeio pela cidade, possa me chamar. – Ela sabia, pelo que conhecera dele, que ele era um youkai muito sério, mas talvez, depois que se acostumasse com a ideia, poderiam ser amigos. Rin anotou o telefone numa folha de seu caderno e entregou a ele. – Tchau, Sesshoumaru.

\- Tchau. – Ele respondeu e, depois que ela entrou em casa, deu partida no carro e foi para casa.

* * *

 **Isshun demo ichibyou demo**

 **(Mesmo que por apenas um momento, ou mesmo um segundo)  
dareka wo egao ni shitai**

 **(Quero fazer alguém sorrir)**

Ao estacionar em casa e sair do carro, Sesshoumaru sentiu algumas gotas de chuva bater em seu rosto. O youkai não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que veio aos seus lábios. Já gostava da chuva, mas agora a chuva o lembrava da humana que ele acabara de deixar em casa.

Ele ficou parado na chuva por alguns minutos, sorrindo. Não sabia o que pensar da situação em que se encontrava, mas aquela jovem causava alguma coisa nele. Não sabia bem o que era, mas ela parecia carregar uma paz que o envolvia. Sabia que deveria se afastar, mas talvez ainda não fosse o momento certo.

* * *

 **Atsumeta yasashisa**

 **(Com toda a gentileza que guardei)  
Mirai no aozora kaeshitai a touch of rain**

 **(Quero devolver um toque de chuva para o céu azul do futuro)**

 **[A Touch of Rain – Hisako Kanemoto]**

Rin estava sentada num banco que era acoplado a janela de seu quarto quando começou a chover. A jovem sorriu animada e colocou a mão para fora para poder sentir a chuva. Foi quando ouviu seu celular vibrar. Ela o pegou em cima da cômoda e leu a mensagem que chegara:

"O que vai fazer no sábado? Sesshoumaru"

Rin se jogou na cama, sorrindo, pois quando a chuva começara, ela pensara no youkai. Por sorte, não tinha nada marcado para o sábado.

* * *

 **Agradecimentos:**

Lily Heronchild


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Página em Branco**

 **I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**

 **(Eu estou em branco, não pode ler minha mente, eu sou indefinida)**

 **I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand**

 **(Estou apenas começando, a caneta está em minha mão)**

 **Ending unplanned**

 **(Com final não planejado)**

Rin ouviu seu celular despertar e abriu os olhos sonolenta; mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. Era sábado. Finalmente! Finalmente ela veria Sesshoumaru novamente. A semana nunca demorara tanto a passar em sua opinião.

Desde que o youkai a convidara para sair, ela não conseguia esconder sua ansiedade. Algo que fora notado por suas colegas de faculdade, que não paravam de lhe fazer perguntas sobre o youkai que fora buscá-la. Rin já nem se preocupava mais com o fato de ter sido traída por sua amiga e seu namorado. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era rever Sesshoumaru, embora não pudesse definir exatamente o que sentia com relação a ele.

Sesshoumaru era bonito, sério, profissional... Ele não parecia ser alguém que perderia tempo com uma pessoa como ela. E, ainda assim, havia algo nele que ela não conseguia explicar. Algo que estava escondido e que ela queria descobrir.

Bom, ela não ia ficar pensando nisso a manhã inteira. Não iria levá-la a lugar algum. Sesshoumaru parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que mesmo que tivessem uma convivência de anos, não seria fácil de decifrar. Ela teria que deixar a situação a cargo do destino e esperar que um dia pudesse obter uma resposta. Por enquanto apenas iria tomar seu café da manhã e se organizar para que quando ele vier buscá-la às duas da tarde, já esteja pronta. Mal podia esperar para revê-lo.

* * *

 **Starring at the blank page before you**

 **(Encarando a página em branco a sua frente)**

 **Open up the dirty window**

 **(Abra a janela suja)**

 **Let the sun iluminate the words that you could not find**

 **(Deixe o sol iluminar as palavras que você não pôde achar)**

\- No que está pensando, Sesshoumaru? – Indagou seu pai enquanto tomavam o café da manhã na enorme sala de jantar.

\- Agora é proibido pensar sem que o senhor saiba o conteúdo desses pensamentos? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ironicamente bebendo um gole de café.

\- Não seja ingrato, filho. – Respondeu Inutaisho com um sorriso de canto. – Lembre-se que fui benevolente apesar de sua saída intempestiva na quarta-feira. – Sesshoumaru o encarou com desdém.

\- Benevolente? Eu não preciso de sua benevolência. – Disse o youkai levantando-se da mesa e levando sua xícara de café e o jornal. – Preciso que você tenha a decência de gerir sua própria empresa. – Ele viu que seu pai abria a boca novamente e o interrompeu. – Com licença. Hoje é meu dia de folga e não planejo perder meu tempo ouvindo suas baboseiras. – E assim ele deu às costas ao pai e se dirigiu a piscina nos fundos da casa. Sentou numa das mesas à beira da piscina e tentou continuar seus pensamentos de onde parara antes da interrupção de seu pai.

Ainda não podia acreditar que convidara aquela garota para sair com ele. Rin era apenas uma humana e ele sabia que nunca se envolveria com uma humana... Mas por que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça? Mesmo naquele momento, após a conversa com seu pai, bastava pensar na jovem para se acalmar e, ao mesmo tempo, ficar ansioso para vê-la. O que aquela menina estava fazendo com ele?

* * *

 **Reaching for something in the distance**

 **(Tentando alcançar algo a distância)**

 **So close you can almost taste it**

 **(Tão próximo que você quase pode provar)**

 **Release your inhibitions**

 **(Liberte suas inibições)**

A campainha tocou e Rin teve que se controlar para não descer as escadas correndo. Ela usava calça jeans, uma blusa roxa e uma jaqueta de couro preta, com all stars da mesma cor para combinar. Também resolvera passar um pouco de rímel para destacar seus olhos. E os cabelos estavam presos numa trança, que ela jogara por cima do ombro. Esperava que Sesshoumaru gostasse. Ao abrir a porta, corou ao encarar os olhos âmbar a sua frente. Ele estava lindo. Os cabelos, como sempre, estavam soltos, excetuando-se um coque que retinha os fios mais curtos. Ele também usava calças jeans, com tênis brancos. Sua camisa social também era branca e trajava um sobretudo preto por cima.

\- Oi, Sesshoumaru. – Ela disse recuperando a fala e dando um sorriso envergonhado. Sesshoumaru, que também estava distraído pelos olhos dela, despertou de seu devaneio.

\- Olá. – Apesar de ter voltado a si, o youkai ainda não conseguia tirar seus olhos dos dela. O rímel, definitivamente, destacava seus olhos de uma maneira sedutora. A jovem saiu da casa, fechou a porta e depois voltou a encará-lo.

\- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou animada. Podia sentir seu coração acelerado. Esperara tanto tempo para revê-lo e agora não conseguia controlar suas emoções.

\- Pensei que poderíamos ir a outro ponto turístico a céu aberto, mas como o tempo não está muito bom, creio que teremos que mudar de planos. – Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao carro. – O que sugere?

\- Podemos ir ao cinema. – Rin disse num dar de ombros. – Tem alguns filmes que quero muito ver. O que acha? – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do carro para ela e os dois novamente trocaram olhares.

\- É uma boa ideia. Desde que você não escolha um desses filmes super românticos. – A jovem ri e, para Sesshoumaru, que nunca havia ouvido seu riso, aquele som era encantador. Certamente era bem melhor do que vê-la chorando por dois idiotas.

\- Ok. Eu prometo. – Ela confirmou antes de entrar no carro e o youkai fechar a porta. Sesshoumaru suspirou. Estava perdido. Não deveria sentir toda aquela atração por uma humana.

* * *

 **Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you**

 **(Sinta a chuva na sua pele, ninguém pode senti-la por você)**

 **Only you can let it in**

 **(Somente você pode deixar entrar)**

 **No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips**

 **(Ninguém mais, ninguém mais pode dizer as palavras em seus lábios)**

Chegaram ao shopping e compraram os ingressos, mas ainda tinham algum tempo livre antes do filme começar, portanto Rin fez com que Sesshoumaru passeasse pelo shopping com ela. Por sorte não estava muito cheio, ou o youkai poderia se recusar. Ele não parecia ser do tipo que lidava bem com multidões.

\- Olha esse urso. – A jovem falou puxando Sesshoumaru pelo braço para que olhassem uma vitrine onde estava exposto o maior urso de pelúcia que ele já vira. Tinha quase o tamanho de Rin. – Ele é lindo! – Ela falou animada. – Parece ser incrivelmente fofo.

\- Podemos comprá-lo se você quiser. – Disse Sesshoumaru repentinamente, surpreendendo-a.

\- Não, Sesshoumaru. – Rin respondeu rindo. – Não sou uma criança. – Ela achara o urso lindo, mas não ao ponto de concordar que ele gastasse uma quantia absurda para que ela pudesse tê-lo. Embora quisesse muito abraçar o urso para comprovar o quanto ele era fofo.

\- Certamente está parecendo uma. – Ele replicou com um sorriso de canto, fazendo-a corar.

\- Bom... Algumas pessoas já me disseram que fico muito empolgada com bobagens. – A jovem falou constrangida. – Mas não consigo deixar de ser assim. – Concluiu num dar de ombros.

\- Eu nunca disse que você deveria mudar. – As palavras dele trouxeram um sorriso aos seus lábios. De alguma maneira era bom saber que Sesshoumaru a aceitava do jeito que era.

\- Que bom. – Havia algo nela que despertava o lado mais descontraído dele. Um lado que ele não conhecia muito bem... Um lado que ele nem sequer sabia que existia. E isso era assustador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era atraente.

Rin segurou o braço dele novamente e voltaram a caminhar. Quando ele passara a ansiar os poucos toques que trocavam?

* * *

 **Drench yourself in words unspoken**

 **(Se molhe nas palavras não ditas)**

 **Live your life with arms wide open**

 **(Viva sua vida de braços abertos)**

 **Today is where your book begins**

 **(Hoje é o dia em que seu livro começa)**

 **The rest is still unwritten**

 **(O resto ainda não foi escrito)**

\- Eu amei esse filme! – Disse a jovem, com os olhos brilhando, depois que saíram do cinema. – Meu Deus! Você viu aquela parte em que ela combateu os soldados sozinha? – Sesshoumaru tentava conter o sorriso que queria aparecer em seu rosto, diante de toda aquela animação. De fato o filme fora muito melhor do que ele esperava. – Agora eu também quero ser a mulher maravilha. – Rin concluiu encarando-o com seriedade e, dessa vez, o youkai não deu apenas um sorriso, deu uma gargalhada. Totalmente involuntária e inesperada. Uma gargalhada do tipo que causa dor na barriga e a jovem só conseguia olhar para ele com os olhos e a boca abertos. – Isso foi uma risada? – Ela indagou, por fim, rindo também. – Não acredito que fiz você rir.

\- Não foi uma risada. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru tentando conter o riso. – Não foi mesmo.

\- Isso é, definitivamente, uma risada. – Rin lhe deu um soquinho no ombro. – Você não deveria zombar dos meus sonhos.

\- Não estou zombando. – Ele afirmou segurando o braço dela para que a jovem não batesse nele novamente. – É um sonho inusitado, mas se você quiser, posso comprar uma tiara igual a dela pra você, se isso for ajudar. – Rin voltou a rir.

\- Não precisa, seu bobo. – Ela respondeu puxando seu braço, que deslizou pela mão dele com suavidade até que suas mãos estivessem se tocando e então se separassem. – Só acho a Mulher Maravilha incrível e queria... Queria ser como ela. – Rin baixou os olhos na direção de sua mão, que há poucos segundos tocava a dele. A jovem ainda podia sentir o calor de seu toque.

\- Nem todos podem ser incríveis. – Sesshoumaru respondeu magoando-a um pouco. Ela sabia disso, mas ouvir essas palavras saindo dos lábios dele, naquele momento, era doloroso. – Mas também há muitas pessoas que não conseguem perceber o quanto são incríveis. – Ele concluiu e Rin o encarou surpresa, para em seguida sorrir com gratidão. O youkai não tinha como saber como suas palavras a afetavam, mas sabia que estava cada vez mais envolvido pela presença dela. Fazia muito tempo que ele não ria daquele jeito. Na frente de outra pessoa então, poderia dizer que havia anos que isso não acontecia. Certamente algum tipo de hormônio fora liberado com seu riso e o fizera dizer aquelas palavras impensadamente. Da mesma forma que um arrepio percorrera seu corpo ao tocá-la. Não podia ser nada além disso.

* * *

 **I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**

 **(Eu quebro tradições, algumas vezes minhas tentativas,são fora dos padrões)**

 **We've been conditioned to not make mistakes**

 **(Nós fomos condicionados a não cometer erros)**

 **But I can't live that way**

 **(Mas eu não posso viver desse jeito)**

Quando eles voltaram para o carro para irem embora, Rin levou um susto ao ver o urso que eles observaram na vitrine, no banco em que ela ia se sentar.

\- Sesshy! – Exclamou Rin com um sorriso resplandecente, pegando o urso e abraçando-o, enterrando seu rosto nele. Sesshoumaru ficou parado, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho ao ouvir o apelido. – Ele é mesmo muito fofo! – A jovem parecia uma criança agarrada ao seu brinquedo favorito.

\- Você gostou? – O youkai perguntou após alguns segundos, sentindo-se deslocado. Não tinha o costume de presentear ninguém. Ainda mais alguém como Rin.

\- É claro que sim! – Ela falou colocando o urso novamente no carro. – Mas quando você...?

\- Quando você estava na fila comprando os lanches e eu disse que ia ao banheiro. – Sesshoumaru respondeu num dar de ombros. Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela.

\- Não precisava. – Ela disse limpando-os, com medo de borrar a maquiagem.

\- Não foi nada demais. – Ele insistiu. Rin ia abrir a boca para contestar novamente, mas Sesshoumaru a interrompeu. – Eu quis. – Completou desviando os olhos dos dela. A jovem, ainda sorridente, o abraçou, surpreendendo-o. Sesshoumaru não sabia dizer quando fora a última vez que o abraçaram daquele jeito. De qualquer jeito. A maneira com que ela se jogara sobre ele fora espontânea e calorosa, e lhe parecia tão natural tê-la em seus braços que ele correspondeu.

Sentir o corpo dela contra o seu lhe causava sensações inesperadas. Envolventes. Avassaladoras.

\- Obrigada, Sesshy. – Rin sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo. Quando se afastaram, ele não deixou a jovem dizer mais nada, simplesmente a silenciou com um beijo. Rin fora pega de surpresa, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça recuar. O beijo dele era envolvente e fazia seu coração acelerar. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e se entregou a ele.

Aquela poderia não ser sua atitude mais ajuizada, pois o conhecia há pouquíssimo tempo, mas, certamente, era a que lhe parecia mais certa.

 **The rest is still unwritten**

 **(O resto ainda não foi escrito)**

 **[Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield]**

 **Início: 05/06/2017.**

 **Témino: 13/06/2017.**

* * *

 **Agradecimentos:**

Lily Heronchild


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Devoto**

 **First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head**

 **(Em primeiro lugar, e** **u vou dizer tudo que está na minha cabeça)**

 **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh**

 **(** **Estou irritado e cansado da maneira como as coisas têm sido, oh, ooh)**

 **The way that things have been, oh-ooh**

 **(** **O jeito como as coisas têm andado, oh-ooh)**

Sesshoumaru prendeu Rin contra a parede da sala e voltou a beijá-la. Rin puxou a camisa dele de dentro de sua calça, correspondendo a seus beijos, o que fez o youkai soltar um gemido, antes de erguer as pernas dela para que o envolvessem pela cintura. A jovem tentava abrir a camisa dele, mas a maneira afoita com que Sesshoumaru pressionava seu corpo contra o dela enquanto a beijava, tornava isso impossível.

O youkai abriu a blusa dela num só movimento, arrebentando todos os botões e, em seguida, segurou os seios dela por sobre o sutiã, fazendo-a gemer e se contorcer sob seu toque. Com seu último fio de sanidade, Sesshoumaru tentava lembrar como acabaram daquele jeito.

 **Flashback**

 **Second thing second don't you tell me what you think that I can be**

 **(Uma segunda coisa não me diga o que você acha que eu posso ser)**

 **I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh**

 **(Eu estou sozinho na vela, eu sou o mestre do meu mar, oh-ooh)**

 **The master of my sea, oh-ooh**

 **(O mestre do meu mar, oh-ooh)**

Sesshoumaru se afastou dela abruptamente, deixando-a confusa, afinal fora ele mesmo quem iniciara aquele beijo.

\- Isso foi um erro. Eu não devia ter feito isso. – Ele falou passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando organizar seus pensamentos e recuperar a compostura, embora seu coração parecesse estar prestes a sair de seu peito de tão rápido que batia.

\- O que... O que está acontecendo? – Rin indagou, apoiando a mão no carro. Suas pernas ainda tremiam depois do beijo que trocaram.

\- Nós... Eu não devia tê-la beijado. – Ele explicou parecendo mais calmo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- Por que não? – Sesshoumaru estava agindo muito estranhamente na opinião de Rin. Será que ele tinha uma namorada e não falara nada?

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I was broken from a young age**

 **(Eu fui destruído desde muito jovem)**

 **Taking my sulking to the masses**

 **(Levando meu sofrimento para as multidões)**

 **Write down my poems for the few**

 **(Escrevendo meus poemas para os poucos)**

 **That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

 **(Que olham para mim, tiram de mim, se sacudiram para mim, me sentiram)**

\- Sesshy... – Gemeu Rin passando seus dedos pelos cabelos dele e puxando-o para mais perto de si. Sesshoumaru beijou os seios dela, na área que o sutiã não cobria, e terminou de tirar sua blusa. – Você está muito vestido. – O youkai sorriu e se afastou apenas por tempo suficiente para tirar seu sobretudo e puxar sua camisa para retirá-la pela cabeça ao invés de abrir todos os botões. Rin arfou ao ver o corpo dele despido.

\- Está melhor assim? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, que a fez corar. A jovem apenas assentiu. – Não precisa se envergonhar. – As mãos dele voltaram a acariciar a cintura dela. Rin colocou sua mão sobre o peito dele, sentindo as batidas de seu coração. Aos poucos suas mãos se tornavam mais ousadas ao passearem pelo corpo dele, analisando suas pequenas curvas. – Está gostando? – Sesshoumaru indagou, afastando o cabelo dela para mordiscar sua orelha. A jovem apenas assentiu novamente. – Então agora é a minha vez. – Ele falou enquanto suas mãos subiam pelas costas dela em direção ao fecho de seu sutiã.

 **Flashback**

 **Singing from heartache from the pain**

 **(Cantando com um coração partido pela dor)**

 **Take up my message from the veins**

 **(Pegando a mensagem que está em minhas veias)**

 **Speaking my lesson from the brain**

 **(Falando a lição que está em meu cérebro)**

 **Seeing the beauty through the**

 **(Vendo a beleza através da)**

\- Você é uma humana. – Ele respondeu num dar de ombros. – E eu sou um youkai. Não deveria me envolver com humanos. – O rosto de Rin ficou vermelho de raiva.

\- Não acredito que estou ouvindo esse papo racista de você, Sesshoumaru. – Ela respondeu furiosa. – Tem certeza que não vai morrer já que entrou em contato com os meus germes? – O youkai ficou surpreso com a reação dela.

\- Não sou racista. – O youkai disse num sussurro.

\- Não? – A jovem indagou incrédula. – Onde o fato de você desprezar humanos não é racista, Sesshoumaru? – Ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Ele sabia que tudo que sua mãe lhe ensinara a respeito disso, era errado. Ele sabia que não devia menosprezar seu meio-irmão; e, ainda assim, era difícil apagar tudo que ela lhe ensinara enquanto ele crescia.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Dor! Você me tornou, você me tornou um crente, crente)**

 **Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

 **(Dor! Você me destrói, me reconstrói, crente, crente)**

Assim que ele abriu o sutiã libertando os seios dela, sua boca se apoderou deles.

\- Ah! – Rin voltou a segurar os cabelos dele, dessa vez com as duas mãos e, ao puxá-lo para impedir que se afastasse de seus seios, acabou soltando o coque que prendia parte de seus cabelos prateados. Além disso, apertou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

\- Parece que arrumei um carrapato. – Sesshoumaru brincou erguendo seu rosto para voltar a beijá-la, colando seus corpos.

\- Vamos pro quarto. – Pediu a jovem beijando o pescoço dele.

\- Pra que lado? – O youkai indagou erguendo-a para carregá-la.

\- No andar de cima. – Ela respondeu ainda beijando o pescoço dele, enquanto Sesshoumaru subia as escadas.

 **Flashback**

 **Pain! I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **(Dor! Eu deixo as balas voarem, oh, faça-as chover)**

 **My life, my love, my drive, they came from**

 **(Minha vida, meu amor, minha motivação, eles vieram da)**

 **Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Dor! Você me tornou, você me tornou um crente, crente)**

\- Talvez você tenha razão, Sesshoumaru. – Disse a jovem respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. – Talvez tudo isso tenha sido um erro. Eu vou embora. – Ela concluiu lhe dando as costas.

\- Espere, Rin. – O youkai pediu segurando o braço dela.

\- O que você quer, Sesshoumaru? – Rin indagou puxando seu braço da mão dele. – Acho que já disse o suficiente.

\- Rin, você está exagerando um pouco. – Ele falou tentando se explicar. – Eu não odeio humanos. – Rin podia ver nos olhos dele que aquilo era uma mentira, ao menos em parte, e se perguntava como alguém tão legal podia ser um completo idiota.

\- Entendo. Você só acha que não deve haver relacionamentos entre youkais e humanos. – Ela disse tentando conter uma risada irônica. – Eu entendi perfeitamente. Bem... Até onde me lembro, não te obriguei a me beijar.

\- Mas eu quero! – Sesshoumaru respondeu falando um pouco mais alto e dando um passo a frente, ficando a poucos centímetros dela. – Eu quero. – Repetiu num sussurro. Ele podia sentir que o coração dela estava tão acelerado quanto o seu. Aquilo tinha que ser um bom sinal, não tinha?

\- O que você quer, Sesshoumaru? – Rin indagou parecendo cansada daquela discussão. – Não estou entendendo mais nada. Diga de uma vez o que quer. – Sesshoumaru parecia analisar os olhos dela em busca de alguma resposta para uma pergunta que ele ainda nem sabia qual era.

\- Você. – Respondeu por fim aproximando seu rosto do dela. – Quero você. – Repetiu antes de beijá-la novamente.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Third things third, send a prayer to the ones up above**

 **(Em terceiro lugar, mande uma oração para aqueles que estão lá em cima)**

 **All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh**

 **(Todo o ódio que você ouviu transformou seu espírito em um pombo, oh-ooh)**

 **Your spirit up above, oh-ooh**

 **(Seu espírito lá no céu, oh-ooh)**

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Rin não permitiu que ele a colocasse na cama. Ela fez com que Sesshoumaru se jogasse na cama com ela por cima, e começou a tecer uma trilha de beijos que descia do peito dele até sua barriga.

\- Rin... – Sesshoumaru sentia uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo toda vez que os lábios dela tocavam sua pele. Seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais incoerentes. – Eu...

\- Shhh... Agora eu estou no comando. – Ela falou com um sorriso que fingia inocência enquanto abria o cinto dele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

 **Flashback**

 **I was choking in the crowd living my brain up in the cloud**

 **(Eu me sufocava no meio da multidão com meu cérebro nas nuvens)**

 **Falling like ashes to the ground, hoping my feelings, they would drown**

 **(Caindo como cinzas no chão, esperando que meus sentimentos se afogassem)**

 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

 **(Mas eles nunca se afogaram, sobreviveram, livres e soltos)**

 **Inhibited, limited, 'till it broke up and it rained down**

 **(Inibidos, limitados, até que tudo foi destruído e a chuva caiu)**

 **It rained down, like**

 **(A chuva caiu como)**

\- Não, Sesshoumaru. – Rin o empurrou após corresponder ao beijo. Não devia tê-lo feito, mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Havia algo em Sesshoumaru que a atraía como um imã. – Você não pode dizer que odeia humanos e depois dizer que quer a mim. Não sou um brinquedo. – O youkai suspirou e em seguida respirou fundo antes de falar.

\- Eu já disse que não odeio humanos. – Insistiu ele, perguntando-se porque era tão importante convencê-la disso. – Eu só não... Eu não sei, ok? Fui criado acreditando que deveria odiar humanos, mas... Se eu realmente odiasse, como poderia desejá-la tanto? – Aquilo deixou Rin sem palavras. Ela podia notar o conflito que ocorria nele, apenas pelo olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe lançava. Ele voltou a se aproximar.

\- Pare. – Rin pediu estendendo a mão para afastá-lo e dando um passo para trás. – Você não pode continuar dizendo essas coisas e me beijar em seguida.

\- Por que não? – Sesshoumaru indagou dando dois passos à frente, ficando mais próximo dela.

\- Porque eu não raciocino direito depois disso. – Rin respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Então você tem uma ideia do que está acontecendo com meu raciocínio desde que quase atropelei essa garota que me deixa mais confuso a cada vez que a encontro. – A jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa. – Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou disposto a descobrir. – Ele falou com convicção e dessa vez Rin o beijou primeiro; afoitamente, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

\- Vamos pra minha casa. – Ela pediu, deixando-o um pouco frustrado. Por que ela o beijara se planejava ir embora?

\- Rin... – Sesshoumaru tentou contestar, mas ela não permitiu.

\- Vamos agora, Sesshoumaru. – Rin insistiu. – Você não espera que eu fique me agarrando com você num estacionamento, não é? – Ela sussurrou dando um selinho nele. – Vamos pra minha casa. – Isso o surpreendeu.

\- Você me quer na sua casa? – O youkai indagou esperançoso.

\- Foi isso que eu disse. – Na mesma hora ele a puxou pela mão e levou-a em direção ao carro. Não se lembrava de já ter dirigido tão rápido alguma vez na vida.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Last things last by the grace of the fire and the flames**

 **(Uma última coisa pela graça do fogo e das chamas)**

 **You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh**

 **(Você é a face do futuro, o sangue em minhas veias, oh-ooh)**

 **The blood in my veins, oh-ooh**

 **(O sangue em minhas veias, oh-ooh)**

Sesshoumaru estava completamente entregue. Rin poderia ter feito o que quisesse dele e ele não se importaria.

\- Rin... – Ele conseguiu sussurrar. – Se você não parar, eu vou... – A jovem entendeu o que ele queria dizer e parou de atiçá-lo.

\- Pegue uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira. – Ela pediu envergonhada e ele fez o que ela mandava. E, apesar de saber que até a semana anterior ela tinha um namorado, o pensamento de imaginá-la na cama com outro além dele, era perturbador.

Enquanto o youkai pegava a camisinha, Rin terminava de se despir. Sesshoumaru segurou sua respiração ao vê-la completamente nua pela primeira vez. Em seguida respirou fundo em busca de controle, pois sua vontade era jogá-la na cama e possuí-la, mas lembrava que ela dissera estar no comando, portanto resolveu aguardar. Nunca teria imaginado aquele lado dela. Entregou a camisinha a ela e Rin, ainda que um pouco envergonhada, desviou os olhos dos dele e colocou-a nele.

\- Rin, você tem certeza? – A jovem deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Não teríamos chegado até aqui se não tivesse. – Ela respondeu antes de se colocar por sobre ele, fazendo-o gemer.

 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

 **(Mas eles nunca se afogaram, sobreviveram, livres e soltos)**

 **Inhibited, limited, 'till it broke up and it rained down**

 **(Inibidos, limitados, até que tudo foi destruído e a chuva caiu)**

 **It rained down, like**

 **(A chuva caiu como)**

Nenhum dos dois precisava perguntar ao outro se estava tudo bem. Pareciam ter um encaixe perfeito e seguiam um ritmo homogêneo.

Sesshoumaru já não tinha controle sobre seu corpo, que parecia se mover sozinho, com o único intuito de se unir ao dela. E Rin não estava muito atrás dele nesse quesito. Logo os dois estremeciam, entregues um ao outro. A jovem desabou sobre ele ofegante e Sesshoumaru a abraçou, também ofegante.

\- Eu nunca tinha ido pra cama com alguém no primeiro encontro. – Sussurrou Rin tentando recuperar o fôlego.

\- Fico feliz de ter sido o primeiro. – Ele respondeu brincalhão e Rin se ergueu para encará-lo.

\- É sério, Sesshoumaru. – Ela explicou envergonhada. – Eu nunca tinha feito algo assim. Não quero que você pense que sou uma ninfomaníaca ou algo do tipo. – Sesshoumaru podia notar que ela estava angustiada com aquele pensamento.

\- Eu acredito, Rin. – Ele falou dando um beijo na testa dela. – Mas tenho que confessar que nunca imaginei que você fosse tão fogosa. – Rin corou e escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

\- Não sei o que me deu. Foi culpa sua. – Ela disse constrangida. – Não vai acontecer de novo.

\- O quê? – Ele indagou surpreso. – Eu já estava pensando no segundo round. – Rin ergueu a cabeça e o encarou chocada.

\- Não pode estar falando sério. Nós... – E foi então que ela o sentiu enrijecer dentro dela. – Como...? Quanta energia um youkai tem? – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso e virou-a na cama, para ficar por cima dela.

\- Estou disposto a lhe mostrar, se você quiser descobrir. – O rosto dela corou e Sesshoumaru a beijou. Teriam o resto do fim de semana para descobrir quanta energia ele tinha.

 **Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Dor! Você me tornou, você me tornou um crente, crente)**

 **Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

 **(Dor! Você me destrói, me reconstrói, crente, crente)**

 **Pain! I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **(Dor! Eu deixo as balas voarem, oh, faça-as chover)**

 **My life, my love, my drive, they came from**

 **(Minha vida, meu amor, minha motivação, eles vieram da)**

 **Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Dor! Você me tornou, você me tornou um crente, crente)**

 **[Beliver – Imagine Dragons]**

 **Término: 15/07/2017.**

* * *

 **Agradecimentos:**

Maya CS


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Nada me Segura**

 **Sesshoumaru's POV**

 **I wanna follow where she goes, I think about her and she knows it**

 **(Quero segui-la para onde ela for, penso nela e ela sabe disso)**

 **I wanna let her take control 'cause every time that she gets close, yeah**

 **(Eu quero deixá-la assumir o controle porque toda vez que ela se aproxima, sim)**

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde os eventos na casa de Rin e, embora a jovem não soubesse, ela tinha Sesshoumaru na palma de sua mão. Era óbvio que o youkai nunca revelaria isso, mas durante o dia, ela povoava seus pensamentos. Desde o dia em que a possuíra os dois se falavam diariamente por mensagens. Não que fossem propriamente um casal, mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre eles.

Se pudesse o youkai a encontraria todos os dias, mas não queria passar a imagem de que estava desesperado e que não podia viver longe dela. Ele podia. Só estava ficando cada dia mais difícil. Era como se estivesse viciado nela. Não só por seu corpo; era mais por sua presença. Sesshoumaru suspirou e olhou para o teto de sua sala. Aquela mulher devia saber o que estava causando. Devia ter jogado um feitiço nele.

Fazia três dias que não se viam. Será que pareceria idiota se ele a convidasse para jantar? Ele pegou seu celular ponderando sua ideia, e se surpreender ao ver que havia uma mensagem dela: "Oi, Sesshy! Estou com saudades. Que tal a gente sair pra comer alguma coisa? Eu pago."

Só quando voltara a respirar, Sesshoumaru notara que havia segurado o ar enquanto lia a mensagem. Então ela também sentira sua falta. Ele pensou com um sorriso satisfeito. Embora não devesse presumir que se tratava de uma saudade física, era difícil imaginar alguém sentindo saudades dele em qualquer outro sentido. Ela seria a primeira.

Logicamente ele iria aceitar o convite. Mesmo que não ocorresse nada entre eles, ao menos a veria e isso teria que bastar. Respondeu à mensagem: "Aonde vamos?". E a reposta foi imediata: "Surpresa. ;)". Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso. Aquela garota sabia como manipulá-lo e mantê-lo interessado com apenas uma palavra. Ninguém nunca conseguira deixá-lo tão ansioso por um encontro. Não como ela. E era por isso que achava que devia ir mais devagar com... Seja lá o que isso fosse. Seu único problema era como conseguir fazer isso.

* * *

 **She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing,**

 **(Ela me atrai o suficiente para me manter imaginando,)**

 **Maybe I should stop and start confessing, confessing, yeah**

 **(Talvez eu deva parar e começar a confessar, confessar, sim)**

Sesshoumaru chegou a casa dela às seis e meia da tarde e haviam combinado de se encontrar às sete da noite. Ele não conseguira se concentrar em mais nada no trabalho, portanto decidira ir logo para a casa dela. Poderia esperar no carro até o horário combinado, ao menos já estava por perto.

Parou o carro na calçada em frente à casa e esperou o tempo passar. Podia ver a silhueta dela se movendo pelo quarto, escolhendo roupas e sapatos, provavelmente. De repente seu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem dela: "Não é melhor esperar aqui dentro?" Quando olhou para a janela novamente, viu a jovem acenando para ele. Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de canto. Aquela mulher adorava provocá-lo, pensou antes de sair do carro.

Assim que chegou à porta, Rin a abriu sorridente.

\- Quando for assim, é só tocar a campainha e eu abro a porta pra você. – Ela brincou.

\- É bom saber. – O youkai respondeu encarando-a com um sorriso em seus olhos.

\- Boa noite. – Rin falou puxando-o pela gravata. O fato de usar apenas um roupão ao recebê-lo lhe causava pensamentos sugestivos.

\- Boa noite. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou baixando seu rosto até o dela enquanto Rin ficava na ponta dos pés, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem. Em poucos segundos as mãos de Sesshoumaru estavam em sua cintura e as dela o envolviam pela nuca.

\- Espere. – Ela pediu de repente, afastando-se dele, com dificuldade. – Não podemos perder o foco. – Sesshoumaru assentiu, mas lhe deu mais um beijo, fazendo-a rir. – É sério, Sesshy. – A jovem se soltou dos braços dele e foi para a escada. – Estou quase pronta. Me espere aqui. – O youkai segurou-a novamente pela cintura. – Se você estava com tanta saudade, por que não me convidou para sair? – Ela indagou séria, ajeitando a gravata dele. O olhar dela quase o levara a confessar que não fizera isso por ser um completo idiota e escolher seu orgulho em seu lugar. – Ou talvez não tenha sentido nada e não quisesse mais me ver. Talvez só quisesse me levar pra... – Ele a silenciou com um beijo apaixonado, forçando-a a se apoiar contra seu corpo para que não acabasse caindo.

\- Se eu não quisesse vê-la, não estaria aqui. – Sesshoumaru disse num sussurro, beijando-a mais uma vez.

\- Ok. Ok. Eu já entendi. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Espere só um pouco. Eu já volto e a gente sai. – Concluiu lhe dando um selinho e subindo as escadas correndo.

Sesshoumaru seguiu para a sala, ainda sentindo o gosto dela em seus lábios. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

 **Oh, I've been shaking, I love it when you go crazy**

 **(Oh, eu tenho tremido, eu amo quando você enlouquece)**

 **You take all my inhibitions, baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

 **(Você tira todas as minhas inibições, amor, não há nada me segurando)**

 **You take me places that tear up my reputation, manipulate my decisions**

 **(Você me leva para lugares que destroem minha reputação, manipula minhas decisões)**

 **Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

 **(Amor, não há nada me segurando)**

Rin lhe guiou e logo eles chegaram ao lugar que ela escolhera. Era uma lanchonete no bairro dela. Ele não tinha o costume de frequentar lanchonetes.

\- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Ele indagou em dúvida. Aquele lugar não parecia muito promissor. Rin riu da reação dele.

\- Não faça essa cara antes de provar o hambúrguer daqui. – Ela disse tentando animá-lo. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com ceticismo. – Ora, vai dizer que o youkai que fecha transações milionárias todos os dias, está com medo de entrar numa lanchonete? – A jovem o desafiou com um olhar sugestivo. Sesshoumaru a encarou avaliando suas palavras.

\- Não tenho nenhum problema em entrar nessa lanchonete, Rin. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Só tenho o costume de entrar em outro tipo de lugar. – Comentou lançando um longo olhar sobre o corpo dela.

\- Sesshy! – A jovem o repreendeu cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos e o youkai deu uma gargalhada.

\- É isso o que ganha por implicar comigo. – O youkai falou segurando as mãos dela e afastando-as de seu rosto para poder lhe beijar demoradamente. – Bom... Vamos comer ou não? Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Vamos. – Rin confirmou lhe dando um último beijo antes de saírem do carro.

Já que comeriam numa lanchonete, Sesshoumaru achou melhor tirar a parte de cima de seu terno e a gravata. Também achou melhor dobrar as mangas de sua camisa social. Pôde notar que Rin o observava atentamente.

\- Como estou? – Ele indagou prendendo os cabelos num coque relaxado, deixando alguns fios escapar.

\- Só falta um detalhe. – Disse Rin se aproximando dele e abrindo o primeiro botão de sua camisa. Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando ela tocou seu pescoço. – Prontinho.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou o youkai puxando-a pela cintura, deixando seus rostos bem próximos. – Por que tenho a impressão de que está me torturando?

\- Eu estou. – Ela disse piscando um olho e sorrindo, deixando-o boquiaberto. – Vamos entrar. – Rin o puxou pela mão e ele apenas a seguiu, tentando conter sua vontade de jogá-la dentro do carro e possuí-la ali mesmo.

Eles sentaram de frente um para o outro em uma mesa de canto e logo um atendente se aproximou.

\- O que vão querer? – Perguntou a Sesshoumaru como se Rin não existisse. Era óbvio que devia estar se sentindo intimidado por ele. Aquele não devia ser um lugar onde se viam muitos youkais, ainda mais com humanas.

\- Você decide. – O youkai falou para a jovem. – Afinal já está acostumada a vir aqui.

\- Ok. – Ela respondeu animada. – Vamos querer dois x-tudo, duas batatas grandes e dois milk-shakes de chocolate. – O rapaz anotou tudo e se afastou.

\- O que batatas e hambúrgueres têm a ver com milk-shakes de chocolate? – Sesshoumaru indagou encarando-a, confuso.

\- Você nunca comeu batata frita com milk-shake de chocolate? – A jovem perguntou chocada. O youkai negou com a cabeça. – É simplesmente a coisa mais gostosa do mundo. Você vai ver. – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele. – O que foi?

\- Nada. – Com certeza era melhor se manter calado.

\- Fala logo, Sesshy! – Ela pediu e ele a encarou com recriminação.

\- Já disse pra não me chamar assim em público. – Rin riu de seu comentário.

\- Então fala logo. – Ela insistiu, tentando conter o riso. – Ou vou te chamar assim pelo resto da noite. – O youkai bufou. – Eu estava pensando que há coisas mais gostosas que batata frita com milk-shake de chocolate. Só isso. – Respondeu num dar de ombros, tentando parecer inocente.

\- Ah, é? Tipo o quê? – Rin estava desafiando-o novamente e era provável que não gostasse de sua resposta, mas como ela vinha provocando-o desde antes de saírem de casa, ele iria respondê-la.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, como se fosse contar um segredo.

\- Você. – Ele disse simplesmente e seu sorriso de canto ressurgiu ao ver como o rosto dela ficava vermelho.

\- Eu odeio você, Sesshoumaru. – Ela sussurrou de volta e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Ele deu uma pequena risada. – Se continuar com isso, vai se arrepender quando voltarmos pra casa.

\- Ok. Ok. – Ele falou erguendo as duas mãos no ar, se rendendo. – Não vou mais dizer essas coisas. Não em público, pelo menos. Desde que você pare de me provocar.

\- Promete? – Ela indagou emburrada, parecendo uma criancinha.

\- Prometo. Por hoje. – O youkai respondeu encarando-a fixamente.

\- Ok, então. – Rin falou, voltando a sorrir. – Temos um trato. Acho até que podemos fazer uma aposta. Mas você tem que prometer ser sincero, ok? – Ele assentiu. – Se batatas fritas com milk-shake de chocolate for a melhor comida que você já provou até hoje, eu posso te pedir o que quiser.

\- E se eu ganhar? – Ele indagou, tentando não demonstrar o desejo que sentia naquele momento. Já sabia o que escolheria se ganhasse.

\- Você pode me pedir o que quiser. – Rin respondeu com um sorriso inocente, embora ele soubesse que não havia nada de inocente em seu olhar.

\- Feito. – Sesshoumaru concordou na hora. Se ganhasse, voltariam para a casa dela e ele beijaria todo o corpo dela, só para começar. A aposta já estava garantida em sua opinião.

* * *

 **She says that she's never afraid, just picture everybody naked**

 **(Ela diz que nunca tem medo, apenas imagine todo mundo nu)**

 **She really doesn't like to wait, not really into hesitation**

 **(Ela realmente não gosta de esperar, não é de hesitar)**

\- O que eu vou querer? – Indagou Rin implicando com ele, pelo fato de ter perdido a aposta. Nem ele podia negar que aquela fora, sem dúvidas, a melhor comida que já comera.

\- Implicante. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa dela. A jovem zombava dele desde que saíram da lanchonete. – O que vai querer, afinal?

\- Posso escolher qualquer coisa no mundo todo? – A jovem perguntou soando como uma criança. Sesshoumaru segurou o riso. Rin estava fazendo com que ele sorrisse demais.

\- Foi o que combinamos. – O youkai confirmou num dar de ombros. Ela ganhara de maneira justa.

\- Então... Eu quero que você assista à apresentação de um trabalho meu na faculdade. – Ela dissera, surpreendendo-o. Aquele pedido era a última coisa que esperava ouvir. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que um namorado faria. – Você pode? – Ela insistiu receosa.

\- Quando é essa apresentação? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ganhando algum tempo para pensar numa resposta.

\- Amanhã de manhã. – Rin respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. – Eu sei que está em cima da hora. Se não der, não tem prob...

\- Eu vou. – Disse por fim.

\- Sério? – A jovem indagou surpresa e ele assentiu.

\- Fizemos uma aposta e planejo cumpri-la. – Rin sorriu feliz e abraçou seu braço, empolgada.

\- Obrigada. – Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele.

\- Hm... A maioria das pessoas têm vergonha de falar em público. – Sesshoumaru disse pensando em si mesmo. Sempre tivera que falar na frente de todos durante as reuniões da empresa, mas, mesmo com o passar do tempo, não se sentia à vontade com isso.

\- Eu não fico. Pelo menos, não muito. – Rin respondeu dando de ombros. – É só imaginar todo mundo pelado. – Dessa vez ele não conseguiu conter sua risada. – Isso me lembra outra coisa que quero te pedir. – O youkai olhou para ela rapidamente e esperou seu pedido. Começava a ficar com receio do que poderia vir a seguir. – Dorme comigo hoje? – Ela falou pegando-o desprevenido. Aquelas eram as melhores palavras que poderiam ter saído de sua boca.

\- Nós vamos ficar pelados? – Indagou recobrando a compostura e Rin deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você vai ter que ficar pra descobrir. – Nada mais precisava ser dito. Ele ficaria de um jeito ou de outro.

\- Ok. – Concordou passando a língua por seus lábios enquanto estacionava o carro. – Acho que posso te convencer a tirar a roupa. – Rin deu um tapa em seu ombro e saiu do carro correndo, fingindo fugir dele. Surpreendentemente até para ele, Sesshoumaru saiu do carro e realmente a perseguiu até que entrassem na casa.

* * *

 **Oh, I've been shaking, I love it when you go crazy**

 **(Oh, eu tenho tremido, eu amo quando você enlouquece)**

 **You take all my inhibitions, baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

 **(Você tira todas as minhas inibições, amor, não há nada me segurando)**

 **You take me places that tear up my reputation, manipulate my decisions**

 **(Você me leva para lugares que destroem minha reputação, manipula minhas decisões)**

 **Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

 **(Amor, não há nada me segurando)**

No dia seguinte Sesshoumaru acordou antes de Rin. O youkai deu um sorriso de canto e enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela, sentindo seu cheiro.

\- Bom dia, Sesshy. – A jovem sussurrou preguiçosamente com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Bom dia. – Respondeu com a voz rouca. – Que horas é sua apresentação?

\- Às nove. – Rin disse receosa. Será que achava que ele voltaria atrás com sua palavra?

\- Já são sete. Não é melhor a gente se levantar? – Indagou em dúvida. – Acho que não vai dar tempo de ir em casa trocar de terno.

\- Seu terno está ótimo. – Ela falou confusa. – E ninguém na faculdade vai saber que você o usou ontem.

\- Mas no meu trabalho, sim. O que acha que vão pensar? – Perguntou, displicente, beijando a ponta do nariz dela. Sabia que ninguém comentaria nada a respeito, embora pudessem pensar o que quisessem.

\- Que você ficou na noitada. – A jovem respondeu sorrindo.

\- Sim. – Concordou o youkai. – Vão achar que me transformei no meu pai. – Concluiu num dar de ombros pensando na ironia de sua situação.

\- Seu pai vai pra noitada muitas vezes? – Rin indagou curiosa.

\- Sim. Todos os dias. – Sesshoumaru começou a se levantar. – Mas essa é uma história pra outro dia. – Antes que ele conseguisse sair totalmente da cama, Rin puxou seu braço.

\- Você não precisa me contar as coisas se não quiser... – Ela falou magoada. – Mas eu ficaria feliz se algum dia confiar em mim o suficiente pra isso. – Ele a encarou, sério. Sabia que ela não agia assim por mera curiosidade. Rin realmente se preocupava com ele. Por fim, Sesshoumaru assentiu.

\- Prometo falar sobre meus pais outro dia. – Falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas essa é uma história longa e hoje tenho uma apresentação pra assistir. – Voltando a sorrir, a jovem o envolveu pelo pescoço e o beijou.

\- Eu vou cobrar, hein. – O youkai assentiu novamente e seguiu para o banheiro. Rin o deixava feliz com um simples beijo e isso era perigoso, pensou enquanto abria o chuveiro. Ele tinha que descobrir como administrar aqueles sentimentos que ameaçavam dominá-lo por completo.

* * *

 **'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far**

 **(** **Porque se perdemos a cabeça e formos longe demais)** **  
** **I know we'd be alright, know we would be alright**

 **(** **Eu sei que ficaríamos bem, sei que ficaríamos bem)** **  
** **If you are by my side and we stumbled in the dark**

 **(** **Se você estiver ao meu lado e nós tropeçarmos no escuro)** **  
** **I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright**

 **(** **Eu sei que ficaríamos bem, sei que ficaríamos bem)**

Sesshoumaru se sentia deslocado, sentado naquele auditório, em meio aos outros estudantes e familiares. E seu desconforto só aumentava ao notar a atenção que todos dedicavam a ele. A apresentação de Rin seria a próxima, então, logo, poderia ir para o trabalho e escapar de todos aqueles murmúrios que o cercavam.

\- Com licença. – Uma jovem se aproximou dele, envergonhada. – Nunca o vi aqui antes. Você é um aluno transferido?

\- Não. – Ele respondeu seco. – Vim assistir a apresentação de Rin Yukimura.

\- Oh! – Exclamou a jovem surpresa. – Entendo. Desculpe incomodá-lo. – Depois disso a jovem se afastou e voltou a se aproximar de suas colegas e ele pôde ouvir o comentário dela: "Eu sabia! É aquele cara que veio buscar a Rin no outro dia. Só pode ser o namorado dela." Sesshoumaru suspirou. Era isso que temia.

Sua atenção se desviou de seus próprios pensamentos ao ver que Rin subia ao palco. Ela falou sobre um livro que se chamava "Genji Monogatari" e realmente não parecia ter vergonha alguma ao se dirigir a todas as pessoas no auditório. Ela falava com desenvoltura e conhecimento do tema, sem titubear. Com certeza seria uma ótima professora.

Assim que acabou sua apresentação, saiu do palco e se aproximou dele.

\- Você foi muito bem. – Ele disse quando Rin se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Obrigada. – A jovem respondeu sorrindo envergonhada. – E muito obrigada por vir.

\- Sem problemas. – Sesshoumaru disse um pouco constrangido por estarem sendo observados por todos. – Mas agora eu preciso ir.

\- É, eu imaginei. – Ela respondeu soando um pouco triste. – Nos falamos depois? – O youkai assentiu. – Ok. – Rin falou com um pequeno sorriso antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto. – Bom trabalho. – Sesshoumaru sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Não estava acostumado a demonstrações públicas de afeto. Aliás, nunca passara por esse tipo de situação.

\- Boa aula. – Ele se levantou e saiu do auditório ouvindo os sussurros que começaram a se formar após o beijo que Rin lhe dera.

Até ele tinha que concordar que pareciam namorados; e ele não sabia se era isso que realmente queria. Estar com Rin era ótimo e ele se sentia mais livre que nunca ao lado dela, mas não sabia se queria se envolver tanto com alguém. Precisava refletir e se decidir antes que acabasse magoando-a.

 **You take me places that tear up my reputation, manipulate my decisions**

 **(Você me leva para lugares que destroem minha reputação, manipula minhas decisões)**

 **Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

 **(Amor, não há nada me segurando)**

 **[There's Nothing Holdin' me Back – Shawn Mendes]**

 **Término: 10/09/2017.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 – De Joelhos**

 **You know just what to say, Things that scare me**

 **(Você sabe exatamente o que dizer, coisas que me assustam)**

 **I should just walk away, but I can't move my feet**

 **(Eu deveria simplesmente ir embora, mas eu não posso mover meus pés)**

 **Rin's POV**

Já haviam se passado três dias. Três dias inteiros. E Sesshoumaru apenas conversava com ela por meio de mensagens. Será que era a isso que o relacionamento deles se resumia agora? Se é que podia chamar aquilo que havia entre eles de relacionamento, a jovem pensou com tristeza. Saíram algumas vezes e passaram uma noite juntos. Provavelmente isso não passava de um capricho para Sesshoumaru. Mas por que continuava falando com ela?

Rin se virou na cama e passou a encarar o teto. Estava cansada de ponderar aquilo. Talvez fosse melhor tomar a iniciativa, ao invés de ficar ali esperando por algum convite dele...

Era isso! Ela disse a si mesma. Faria um convite a ele e se ele recusasse era problema seu. Ao menos não teria mais que ficar se preocupando com isso se ele recusasse o convite. Rin escreveu a mensagem e analisou-a pra ver se havia algo de errado ou se soava muito afoita. Ao decidir que a mensagem estava boa, enviou-a. "Oi, Sesshy! Estou com saudades. Que tal a gente sair pra comer alguma coisa? Eu pago." Era tudo ou nada.

Sua ansiedade estava matando-a. Enviara a mensagem a menos de cinco minutos, mas parecia uma eternidade. Seus pensamentos começavam a divagar para a noite que passaram juntos, quando seu telefone vibrou. Ela a abriu a mensagem rapidamente. Era apenas uma pergunta: "Aonde vamos?". Sorriu animada. Ele aceitara. Se veriam de novo naquela noite. "Surpresa. ;)". Respondeu simplesmente. Deixaria o youkai curioso. Esse era seu castigo por não convidá-la para sair naqueles três dias. Pensou sorrindo, ansiosa para a noite chegasse logo.

* * *

 **The more that I know you, the more I want to**

 **(Quanto mais te conheço, mais te quero)**

 **Something inside me's changed, I was so much younger yesterday**

 **(Algo dentro de mim mudou, eu era muito mais jovem ontem)**

Rin chegara da faculdade e correra para o banho. Tinha apenas uma hora para se arrumar antes que Sesshoumaru chegasse e queria estar impecável, mas isso era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Já era seis e meia e ainda não havia escolhido nem a roupa que iria usar. Suspirou frustrada. Logo ele estaria ali, tinha que se decidir.

Foi quando ouviu o barulho de um carro parando na rua. Seu corpo se agitou em antecipação. Será que era ele? Pensou nervosa indo em direção à janela. E então parou e deu meia volta. Ainda era muito cedo. Não podia ser ele. Mas... E se fosse? Era melhor conferir.

Rin voltou à andar em direção à janela e, dessa vez, olhou lá fora. Realmente era Sesshoumaru, constatou com alegria. Talvez estivesse tão ansioso para vê-la quando ela por vê-lo. A jovem esperou por algum tempo, que ele saísse do carro, mas, como isso não aconteceu, resolveu lhe enviar uma mensagem: "Não é melhor esperar aqui dentro?" Quando Sesshoumaru olhou para a janela, ela baixou o celular e acenou para ele, sorrindo. Sentira falta daquele youkai. Mais do que estava disposta a admitir naquele momento. O youkai saiu do carro e se encaminhou para a casa.

Assim que chegou à porta, ela já estava lá para recebê-lo.

\- Quando for assim, é só tocar a campainha e eu abro a porta pra você. – Ela brincou.

\- É bom saber. –Ele respondeu encarando-a com um sorriso em seus olhos.

\- Boa noite. – Rin falou puxando-o pela gravata, provocativa. O fato de usar apenas sua lingerie por debaixo do roupão a deixava audaciosa.

\- Boa noite. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou baixando seu rosto até o dela enquanto Rin ficava na ponta dos pés, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem. Em poucos segundos as mãos de Sesshoumaru estavam em sua cintura e as dela o envolviam pela nuca.

\- Espere. – Pediu de repente, afastando-se dele, com dificuldade. Seus beijos eram muito bons, de verdade. – Não podemos perder o foco. – Sesshoumaru assentiu, mas lhe deu mais um beijo, fazendo-a rir. – É sério, Sesshy. – A jovem se soltou dos braços dele e foi para a escada. – Estou quase pronta. Me espere aqui. – O youkai segurou-a novamente pela cintura. – Se você estava com tanta saudade, por que não me convidou para sair? – Ela indagou séria, ajeitando sua gravata. Sabia que devia estar soando como uma garota patética e desesperada, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. – Ou talvez não tenha sentido nada e não quisesse mais me ver. Talvez só quisesse me levar pra... – Ele a silenciou com um beijo apaixonado, forçando-a a se apoiar contra seu corpo para que não acabasse caindo.

\- Se eu não quisesse vê-la, não estaria aqui. – Sesshoumaru disse num sussurro, beijando-a mais uma vez.

\- Ok. Ok. Eu já entendi. – Ela respondeu rindo. Aquela resposta não era a ideal, mas, de alguma forma, a deixava feliz. – Espere só um pouco. Eu já volto e a gente sai. – Concluiu lhe dando um selinho e subindo as escadas correndo. Se continuasse ali, definitivamente, acabariam ficando em casa. Ainda mais se ele lhe desse mais um beijo daqueles.

* * *

 **I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**

 **(Eu não sabia que estava faminta até que provei você)**

 **Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo**

 **(Não preciso de borboletas na barriga quando você me dá o zoológico inteiro)**

 **By the way, by the way, you do things to my body**

 **(Além disso, além disso você faz coisas ao meu corpo)**

 **I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**

 **(Eu não sabia que estava faminta até que provei você)**

Rin o guiou e logo eles chegaram ao lugar que ela escolhera. Era uma lanchonete em seu bairro. A melhor em sua opinião e ela já podia dizer, pela cara de Sesshoumaru, que ele não tinha o costume de frequentar lanchonetes.

\- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Ele indagou em dúvida, fazendo-a rir. Ela sabia que aquele lugar estava bem abaixo dos padrões de Sesshoumaru, e era exatamente por isso que queria leva-lo lá. Queria que ele conhecesse um pouco mais da sua realidade e que saísse do terreno conhecido a ele, onde sempre devia estaria preocupado com o próximo contrato que fecharia.

Naquela noite eles eram apenas um casal comum e normal. Ou, ao menos, o mais normal que pudessem ser.

\- Não faça essa cara antes de provar o hambúrguer daqui. – Ela disse tentando animá-lo. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com ceticismo. – Ora, vai dizer que o youkai que fecha transações milionárias todos os dias, está com medo de entrar numa lanchonete? – Ela o desafiou com um olhar sugestivo. Sesshoumaru a encarou parecendo avaliar o que diria a seguir.

\- Não tenho nenhum problema em entrar nessa lanchonete, Rin. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Só tenho o costume de entrar em outro tipo de lugar. – Comentou lançando um longo olhar sobre o corpo dela.

\- Sesshy! – A jovem o repreendeu cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos e o youkai deu uma gargalhada. Como ele pudera dizer aquilo a ela quando não estavam trancados num quarto? Ainda mais com aquele olhar. Ela já estava sentindo todo o seu corpo esquentar.

\- É isso o que ganha por implicar comigo. – O youkai falou segurando as mãos dela e afastando-as de seu rosto para poder lhe beijar demoradamente. – Bom... Vamos comer ou não? Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Vamos. – Rin confirmou lhe dando um último beijo antes de saírem do carro.

Sesshoumaru tirou a parte de cima de seu terno e a gravata. Também dobrou as mangas de sua camisa social. Rin observava seus gestos detalhadamente e lhe custara muito não se aproximar e tirar a camisa dele ali mesmo.

\- Como estou? – Ele indagou prendendo os cabelos num coque relaxado, deixando alguns fios escapar.

\- Só falta um detalhe. – Disse Rin se aproximando dele e abrindo o primeiro botão de sua camisa, aproveitando esse momento para tocar seu pescoço suavemente. – Prontinho.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou o youkai puxando-a pela cintura, deixando seus rostos bem próximos. – Por que tenho a impressão de que está me torturando?

\- Eu estou. – Ela disse piscando um olho e sorrindo, deixando-o boquiaberto. Realmente adorava provocá-lo – Vamos entrar. – Rin o puxou pela mão e ele apenas a seguiu. Devia tomar mais cuidado naquele jogo de provocação, pois bem sabia que esse era um jogo em que dois podiam jogar.

Eles sentaram de frente um para o outro em uma mesa de canto e logo um atendente se aproximou.

\- O que vão querer? – Perguntou a Sesshoumaru como se Rin não existisse. Provavelmente estava com medo do que Sesshoumaru faria a se suspeitasse que ele focava sua atenção nela ou algo do tipo. Normalmente ele sempre a cumprimentava. Aquele não devia ser um lugar onde se viam muitos youkais, ainda mais com humanas.

\- Você decide. – O youkai falou para a jovem. – Afinal já está acostumada a vir aqui.

\- Ok. – Ela respondeu animada. – Vamos querer dois x-tudo, duas batatas grandes e dois milk-shakes de chocolate. – O rapaz anotou tudo e se afastou.

\- O que batatas e hambúrgueres têm a ver com milk-shakes de chocolate? – Sesshoumaru indagou encarando-a, confuso.

\- Você nunca comeu batata frita com milk-shake de chocolate? – A jovem perguntou chocada. O youkai negou com a cabeça. Provavelmente fora por isso que Deus a colocara no caminho dele. Que tipo de vida Sesshoumaru estava levando? – É simplesmente a coisa mais gostosa do mundo. Você vai ver. – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele. – O que foi?

\- Nada. – Aquela resposta só a deixara mais desconfiada.

\- Fala logo, Sesshy! – Ela pediu e ele a encarou com recriminação.

\- Já disse pra não me chamar assim em público. – Rin riu ao notar a expressão de irritação dele. Sesshoumaru não estava acostumado a ser contrariado.

\- Então fala logo. – Insistiu, tentando conter o riso. – Ou vou te chamar assim pelo resto da noite. – O youkai bufou. – Eu estava pensando que há coisas mais gostosas que batata frita com milk-shake de chocolate. Só isso. – Respondeu num dar de ombros, tentando parecer inocente.

\- Ah, é? Tipo o quê? – Rin estava desafiando-o novamente. Se perguntava até quando conseguiria fazer isso sem que ele reagisse.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, como se fosse contar um segredo.

\- Você. – Disse simplesmente e seu sorriso de canto ressurgiu, provavelmente devido a vergonha dela.

\- Eu odeio você, Sesshoumaru. – Ela sussurrou de volta e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Ele deu uma pequena risada. – Se continuar com isso, vai se arrepender quando voltarmos pra casa.

\- Ok. Ok. – Ele falou erguendo as duas mãos no ar, se rendendo. – Não vou mais dizer essas coisas. Não em público, pelo menos. Desde que você pare de me provocar.

\- Promete? – Ela indagou emburrada, embora soubesse que era culpada, em parte.

\- Prometo. Por hoje. – O youkai respondeu encarando-a fixamente.

\- Ok, então. – Rin falou, voltando a sorrir. – Temos um trato. Acho até que podemos fazer uma aposta. Mas você tem que prometer ser sincero, ok? – Ele assentiu. – Se batatas fritas com milk-shake de chocolate for a melhor comida que você já provou até hoje, eu posso te pedir o que quiser.

\- E se eu ganhar? – Ele indagou e, embora estivesse sério, a jovem podia ver a luxúria brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Você pode me pedir o que quiser. – Rin respondeu com um sorriso inocente, que de inocente não tinha nada.

\- Feito. – Sesshoumaru concordou na hora. Ela apenas podia imaginar o que ele planejava fazer se ganhasse. De qualquer forma, sabia que sairia beneficiada, pelo olhar que ele lhe lançava.

* * *

 **You know just how to make my heart beat faster**

 **(** **Você sabe exatamente como fazer meu coração bater mais rápido)** **  
** **Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster**

 **(** **Terremoto emocional, traga o desastre)**

\- O que eu vou querer? – Indagou Rin implicando com ele, pelo fato de ter perdido a aposta. Ela sabia que ele não tinha nenhuma chance desde o começo.

\- Implicante. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa dela. A jovem zombava dele desde que saíram da lanchonete. – O que vai querer, afinal?

\- Posso escolher qualquer coisa no mundo todo? – A jovem perguntou, sabendo que soara como uma criancinha. Era um milagre que não tivesse zombado dela por isso.

\- Foi o que combinamos. – O youkai confirmou num dar de ombros. Ela, obviamente, ganhara de maneira justa.

\- Então... Eu quero que você assista à apresentação de um trabalho meu na faculdade. – A jovem dissera, surpreendendo-o. Nem mesmo ela sabia de onde surgira a coragem para pedir isso, mas era o que queria, de fato, embora soubesse que aquele era o tipo de coisa que um namorado faria. – Você pode? – Insistiu receosa.

\- Quando é essa apresentação? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, parecendo refletir.

\- Amanhã de manhã. – Rin respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. – Eu sei que está em cima da hora. Se não der, não tem prob...

\- Eu vou. – Ele disse por fim.

\- Sério? – A jovem indagou surpresa e ele assentiu.

\- Fizemos uma aposta e planejo cumpri-la. – Rin sorriu feliz e abraçou seu braço, empolgada. Desde o começo da semana queria convidá-lo.

\- Obrigada. – Ela deu um beijo em seu rosto. Estava tão feliz por ele poder ir assisti-la.

\- Hm... A maioria das pessoas têm vergonha de falar em público. – Sesshoumaru disse e aquilo era verdade. A maioria de seus amigos também se sentia assim, mas eles seriam professores. Tinham que perder esse medo.

\- Eu não fico. Pelo menos, não muito. – Rin respondeu dando de ombros. – É só imaginar todo mundo pelado. – Ele deu risada. Ela adorava fazê-lo sorrir. – Isso me lembra outra coisa que quero te pedir. – O youkai olhou para ela rapidamente e esperou seu pedido. – Dorme comigo hoje? – Falou pegando-o desprevenido. Sabia que aquele pedido o deixaria animado, pensou rindo.

\- Nós vamos ficar pelados? – Ele indagou recobrando a compostura e Rin deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você vai ter que ficar pra descobrir. – Nada mais precisava ser dito. Ela sabia que ele acabaria ficando. Ainda mais depois das provocações que ocorreram entre eles durante aquela noite.

\- Ok. – Sesshoumaru concordou passando a língua pelos lábios enquanto estacionava o carro. Rin sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao imaginar aquela língua tocando-a. – Acho que posso te convencer a tirar a roupa. – Rin deu um tapa no ombro dele e saiu do carro correndo, fingindo fugir dele. Surpreendentemente, Sesshoumaru saiu do carro e realmente a perseguiu até que entrassem na casa.

* * *

 **You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees**

 **(** **Você me bateu na cabeça, me deixou fraca nos joelhos)** **  
** **Something inside me has changed, I was so much younger yesterday**

 **(** **Algo dentro de mim mudou** **  
** **Eu estava muito mais jovem ontem)**

No dia seguinte Rin acordou ao sentir a respiração de Sesshoumaru em seu pescoço.

\- Bom dia, Sesshy. – A jovem sussurrou preguiçosamente com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Bom dia. – Ele respondeu com a voz rouca. – Que horas é sua apresentação?

\- Às nove. – Rin disse receosa. Será que ele inventaria alguma desculpa pra fugir daquele compromisso?

\- Já são sete. Não é melhor a gente se levantar? – Indagou em dúvida. – Acho que não vai dar tempo de ir em casa trocar de terno.

\- Seu terno está ótimo. – Ela falou confusa. – E ninguém na faculdade vai saber que você o usou ontem.

\- Mas no meu trabalho, sim. O que acha que vão pensar? – Ele perguntou, displicente, beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

\- Que você ficou na noitada. – A jovem respondeu sorrindo, aquele contato casual a deixava feliz.

\- Sim. – Concordou o youkai. – Vão achar que me transformei no meu pai. – Concluiu num dar de ombros.

\- Seu pai vai pra noitada muitas vezes? – Rin indagou curiosa.

\- Sim. Todos os dias. – Sesshoumaru começou a se levantar. – Mas essa é uma história pra outro dia. – Antes que ele conseguisse sair totalmente da cama, Rin puxou seu braço.

\- Você não precisa me contar as coisas se não quiser... – Falou magoada. – Mas eu ficaria feliz se algum dia confiar em mim o suficiente pra isso. – Ele a encarou, sério. Sabia que não se conheciam há tanto tempo assim, mas esperava que, algum dia, Sesshoumaru percebesse que realmente se preocupava com ele. Por fim, ele assentiu.

\- Prometo falar sobre meus pais outro dia. – Falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas essa é uma história longa e hoje tenho uma apresentação pra assistir. – Voltando a sorrir, a jovem o envolveu pelo pescoço e o beijou.

\- Eu vou cobrar, hein. – O youkai assentiu novamente e seguiu para o banheiro. Rin voltou a deitar com um sorriso no rosto. Esperava que não estivesse se deixando envolver rápido demais, embora, no fundo soubesse, que mesmo que tentasse se afastar naquele momento, não conseguiria. Sesshoumaru a conquistava, cada dia um pouco mais.

* * *

 **I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**

 **(Eu não sabia que estava faminta até que provei você)**

 **Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo**

 **(Não preciso de borboletas na barriga quando você me dá o zoológico inteiro)**

Ela sabia que ele devia estar se sentindo deslocado. Ela mesma não se sentia confortável ao ouvir o que seus colegas diziam e as perguntas indiscretas que faziam a ela.

\- Rin, me fala a verdade, como ele é na cama? – Indagou uma de suas colegas de classe, deixando-a quase roxa de vergonha. Por sorte sua apresentação fora anunciada e ela conseguira escapar antes de ser obrigada a dar alguma resposta.

Sua atenção estava voltada, em sua maior parte, para Sesshoumaru, afinal praticamente o coagira a ir assisti-la. Tinha que se esforçar para fazer uma boa apresentação. "Genji Monogatari" era um de seus livros favoritos, portanto a chance de falhar ou fazerem uma pergunta que ela não soubesse responder, era mínima.

Assim que acabou sua apresentação, saiu do palco e se aproximou dele.

\- Você foi muito bem. – Ele disse quando se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Obrigada. – A jovem respondeu sorrindo envergonhada. – E muito obrigada por vir.

\- Sem problemas. – Sesshoumaru disse um pouco constrangido, provavelmente por estarem sendo observados por todos. Talvez ela não o tivesse chamado se tivesse pensado nesse tipo de coisa. – Mas agora eu preciso ir.

\- É, eu imaginei. – Respondeu um pouco triste. – Nos falamos depois? – O youkai assentiu. – Ok. – Rin falou com um pequeno sorriso antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto, sem pensar muito. – Bom trabalho. – Sesshoumaru pareceu ficar mais envergonhado e ela se arrependeu de sua atitude.

\- Boa aula. – Ele se levantou e saiu do auditório, com certeza, ouvindo os sussurros que começaram a se formar após o beijo que ela lhe dera.

Rin teve que se controlar para não sair do auditório também. Estava com vontade de chorar. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru achara que aquilo fora um plano dela, para que pensassem que ele era seu namorado. Como ela pudera ser tão imprudente? Se questionou prestando pouca atenção às apresentações subsequentes. Adorava estar com Sesshoumaru, mas não queria que ele se sentisse coagido a ter um relacionamento com ela, ou pior, que se afastasse justamente por isso. A jovem suspirou, frustrada. Por que era tão difícil gostar de alguém?

 **By the way, by the way, you do things to my body**

 **(Além disso, além disso você faz coisas ao meu corpo)**

 **I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**

 **(Eu não sabia que estava faminta até que provei você)**

 **[Starving -** **Hailee Steinfeld** **feat Zedd & Grey]**

 **Início: 07/04/2018**

 **Término: 09/04/20187.**


End file.
